Nouveau souffle
by Chloe Lacour
Summary: La Guerre est finie. Rémus John Lupin vit une vie paisible, solitaire et compte rester ainsi. Mais le retour d'Hermione Granger le forcera à sortir de sa zone de confort. L'histoire ne tient pas compte de la mort de Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Ted Lupin n'a pas vu le jour.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Je n'étais jamais parti du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'y avais élu domicile. Je travaillais au Ministère depuis un an, au Département de Contrôle et de Régularisation des Créatures Magiques. Un comble quand on connaissait la nature de ma condition. En parlant de ça, tout était plutôt calme. Comme si la mort de celui qui m'avait infecté avait joué dessus. Les nuits de pleine lune, j'étais juste irritable, épuisé. Je m'en sortais bien et, comme je pouvais le voir à mon travail, certains n'avaient pas cette chance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Nous étions le 30 décembre 1999. Dans deux jours, nous passerons dans un nouveau millénaire. J'avais reçu une invitation au manoir des Potter pour le fameux passage en l'an 2000. Cela devait se faire en petit comité, seuls les proches de Harry y étaient conviés. Après la Guerre, j'étais devenu le parrain de substitution du Survivant. Travaillant tout deux au Ministère, nous mangions régulièrement ensemble lors des pauses repas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"J'avais appris que Ronald était devenu joueur professionnel de Quidditch, dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ginny était en fin d'études pour devenir médicomage. George continuait à tenir le magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il avait ouvert avec son défunt frère. Harry, comme je le disais, travaillait au Ministère, au Département des Mystères. Hermione était partie en France pour enseigner à BeauxBâtons, dans l'étude d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle ne revenait que très rarement à Londres./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Nymphadora s'était lassée de nous. Je n'étais pas assez. Pas assez démonstratif, pas assez social. Pas assez tactile. Je ne pouvais rien faire à cela. Je l'ai laissé prendre son envol, sans dire un mot. Le divorce avait été rapide, à l'amiable. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, ni même cherché à le faire. De mémoire, elle était partie à l'étranger. J'étais seul, dans l'ancienne maison de feu mon meilleur ami. Je n'utilisais qu'une salle de bain, ma chambre, la cuisine et le salon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Mais j'aimais être seul. Pas tout le temps, certes, parfois il me manquait quelqu'un à qui parler. Dans ces moments, je rendais visite aux Potter, ou j'allais au Terrier. J'étais toujours accueilli comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Mais très vite, je rentrais chez moi, las du calme et de la quiétude. Molly et Arthur avaient raison. J'étais un vieux loup solitaire de presque quarante ans./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Quand je n'étais pas au travail, je passais mon temps à lire dans le salon avec un thé. Il faut dire que Sirius avait laissé une belle collection de livres, agrémentée, deux fois par an, de romans envoyés par Hermione depuis l'Outre-Manche. Il y avait toujours un mot, une phrase écrite en italique de sa part. Je chérissais ses ouvrages plus que les autres, et les dévorais en peu de temps. Nous avions les même goûts littéraires et elle ne se trompait jamais. Bien sûr, plusieurs fois, elle m'avait invité, mais je déclinais systématiquement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p 


End file.
